Love Is Just A Word
by startscribbling12
Summary: Soul has become a Death Scythe, which has left him very busy. Maka has been venturing out on her own, doing missions to help boost her own physical fitness. Being ambushed, and without a weapon, Kid comes to her rescue. In more ways than one.


**Title: **Love Is Just A Word  
**Rating: **T for Teen  
**Pairing: **Kid x Maka  
**Summary: **Soul has become a Death Scythe, which has left him very busy. With some free time on her hands, Maka has been venturing out on her own, doing missions to help boost her own physical fitness. Being ambushed, and without a weapon, Kid comes to her rescue. In more ways than one.

* * *

It was a sunny, beautiful day at Shibusen. The skies were blue, and the large sun was overhead, the heat of the rays overbearing. Maka Albarn had been wandering the grounds in an effort to find something to do. Her partner, Soul Evans, had been taking extra courses with her father to understand the duty in being a Death Scythe. But, that left Maka without a weapon, and practically defenseless. She had been venturing on missions in order to become stronger and faster. Sure, she had defeated the demon god, but that meant nothing. She was almost purely working off blind rage, whether she showed it or not.

Maka had decided for this mission that she would be a bit nostalgic. She had on her short, red plaid skirt, yellow sweater vest and green tie, with a long black overcoat covering it. She had also adorned white gloves. Her soft sand colored bangs fell into her face as she watched her feet move as she walked. Hands clasped behind her back, Maka headed to the front of the school, sighing as she went. It was awfully hard to collect souls without a weapon. It meant she had to find a way to transport them back to Soul.

"Maka!" A voice shouted from afar. Spinning on her feel, Maka came face to face with the only person she didn't expect to see. He had grown since she first teamed up with him. He was a meister, like herself. His boyish features were replaced by more defined ones; his jawbone was more defined and he was definitely more buff. His hair had only increased a few inches, but the dark black hair was almost close to falling into his golden yellow eyes. He still had the three white stripes in his hair, which made him the definition of irony, due to his OCD. Unlike most days, he just wore a pair of black dress pants and a button down dress shirt today.

"Hi, Kid. What's up?" She asked innocently, though she really wanted to get this mission finished with. Kid slowed to a walk until he reached her.

"You going on a mission without Soul?" Kid hadn't known that Maka had been going places without Soul. He had been on his own missions for his father, Shinigami-sama. Kid was short for Death the Kid. He was the son of, for lack of a better term, the Grim Reaper. Unlike his father though, Kid had a human form, and was unmistakeably attractive.

"Oh, yeah. I need to something with my time." Kid looked uncomfortable, but then stuck his hand into his pocket before taking her hand and placing a small item inside it. Maka, bewildered, looked at what he gave her. It was a small charm that had the Shinigami symbol on it.

"It's for luck. You are going on a mission without a weapon." Kid smiled, for that seemed like the first time in a while. As soon as Maka was going to thank the young Shinigami, Liz and Patty, Kid's weapons, ran up behind him.

"Kid-kun! We need to go to the firing range!" Patty yelled, jumping onto his back.

"She's right Kid." Liz said, the older of the two sisters. Her eyes went to Maka. "Hey, Maka. Going on a mission?"

"Yeah, and I better be going. Um—thanks Kid." She said, a tiny blush on her face. She never got that small feeling about Kid before. She never had the time to have a conversation with him. The only time they ever talked was on missions and when he explained what happened when he was trapped inside the book. Ever since that incident, Kid had seemed to be caring more and more for Maka's safety. He told her that he even threatened to kill them if they laid a finger on her, which ended up in a beating for him. But, he shouted out anyway. He once told her that he cared for her, but it was obvious he only meant it as a teammate. That was a long time ago anyway.

Maka's presence drew farther and farther away from Shibusen. Her mission was to go to the abandoned ruins of the Castle of Angels and eliminate the threat there. You wouldn't need a weapon to defeat it, several punches and the use of items around should do it. Or, that's what she was told. The Castle of Angels was a disturbing place. The high walls made it eerie and uninviting. Stone was broken all around and glass was shattered. No one had cleaned up the place in the battle there long long ago.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Maka shuttered, pulling her coat closer. She wasn't used to not having Soul beside her. But, she needed to get tough. She helped defeat the demon god, right? She descended down the stairs into the basement. Down there, she lit a match so she could see where she was going. There seemed to be laboratories all around, but most of them weren't in tact. Her green eyes eyed each and every room, making sure she didn't miss something important. Almost tripping over a piece of stone, a light sound of metal seemed to hit the ground.

"What's this?" She questioned. It was the ring that Kid had given her. "I should put this on." She took off her glove and slipped the ring on before pulling the glove down over her slender hand. Stepping further into the darkness, Maka's heartbeat sped up. A low growl was heard in the distance. She immediately switched into battle mode and tried to use her Soul Perception to seek out the enemy, but it was to no avail.

"Could it be that it has no soul?" She whispered. But that was impossible. Why would Shinigami-sama send me on a mission to retrieve souls when the target has none?

"What an interesting soul." The enemy chuckled, which made Maka grip her fists. "A Grigori soul. Oh, how I would love one of those." Before she could react, the enemy punched forward and sent Maka flying back into a far walls. Maka groaned in pain, but stood, using her hearing to attack the force. As her fist came into contact with the creature, it seemed to have oozed around her.

"What?!" She jumped back and started to analyze the situation.

"Silly little girl. You have no weapon." It grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the ground, causing some blood to come out of her mouth. Maka quickly grabbed the hand and flipped, sending her feet flying into it's face. The enemy stumbled back into the darkness, crying in pain.

"What are you!" She demanded, attempting to see.

"I'm a guardian of this castle. I devour Grigori souls." Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness, so she could barely make out it's form. It was a very tall creature, furry, but yet slimy. It's breath could be seen hovering around it as it heaved. It advanced for her, and punched, but Maka grabbed it's fist and flung it, sending it flying into a nearby room. But, it was faster this time. Almost as soon as she attacked it, it was up and running for her. It used some sort of ability to transform the ooze on its arm into spikes. Unable to see the thin ooze in the dark, the creature sent them flying at Maka as she couldn't see. It was only seconds before she saw the slime heading for her, as she was unable to evade it. Slamming through her side, it cut out a good chunk of skin. Not only wounding her severely, the impact sent her flying into the ground, causing a small crack in her head; blood ran down the side of her green eyes.

"Help.." She muttered.

"No one is going to save you 'angel'." It chuckled. "I am going to devour your soul."

"Shit.." Maka had tears running down her face as she grunted, trying to get up and run. But, her legs wouldn't carry her. In a few seconds this creature would eat her soul. She would never get to say goodbye to her friends. She would feel weak, worthless. She could defeat other creatures with the swipe of a scythe, but when it came to hand to hand combat, she failed. Maybe she would have trained with Black Star some more. She trembled in fear as it drew closer, raising it's hands to attack. But, something stopped it. There was a faint glowing blue light from her hand. It was the charm.

In a flash, almost as fast as lighting, the blue light was gone. Instead, Kid was in it's place. He was standing over her, twin pistols, Liz and Patty, in hand. He fired one shot, sending the animal backward in pain. It was incredible. He had speed like no other. Running, he slammed the toe of his shoe forwards into the creatures jaw. A second bullet came flying and blood splattered against the wall.

Kid seemed so majestic, and demonic. It was obvious he was using his Shinigami powers; and wasn't the Shinigami a demon? Walking backwards, Kid sent Maka a grin before returning to glare at the creature. It jumped, heading straight for Kid. He dodged, and the impact hit the ground, sending stone everywhere. Kid reappeared under him and shot four bullets into his stomach. Covered in blood, Kid attacked the creature with a fatal blow to the head. It landed on the ground.

"Maka, are you okay?" Kid said, not taking his eyes off of her. She smiled and nodded, but that smile faded when she was the creature standing.

"Kid!" Kid whipped around and shot the creature again. Crossing his arms, he called Soul Resonance with Liz and Patty. A bright blue light surrounded them and Kid's pistols turned into full arm guns. He crouched to the ground and a countdown began.

"A Shinigami!" It yelled as it tried to move from the spot. But, somehow, as Kid was charging he was able to hold the enemy in place. Yellow and green lights came out the guns and shot right through the enemy's heart. As Kid finished off the enemy, Maka saw her vision blurring as she tumbled over, gripping her side. Kid threw his pistols behind him and they transformed back into Liz and Patty.

"Well—that was a good thing you gave her that charm otherwise--" Liz stopped and stared at the sight of Maka. "Kid-kun!" Kid turned around and his eyes locked on Maka.

"Maka!" He dashed for her, Patty lighting the way with a flashlight. He knelt over her, black hair falling into his face. "Maka, can you hear me?" Her breathing was slow, and getting slower. Kid noticed her wound and saw that she lost a lot of blood. The only thing he could think of was healing her with his own Shinigami soul power. Liz obviously knew what he was going to do.

"Kid-kun, no. You know what could happen if you do that. You can't control it, and you could die." She said, gripping her fists to her sides. She wanted to save Maka dearly, but not at the cost of anyone's life. She knew Maka wouldn't want that.

"I would give my life for her, Liz." Kid muttered before taking Maka's hand in his and they both were covered in a blue light. It took the form of a circle and brightened and brightened.

_'Work..' _Kid thought in his head, tears falling out of the corner of his closed eyes.

_'Kid? What are you doing? You are taking from your own life source.' _Maka's thoughts rang through his mind.

_'I will save you. Soul will want you back. Even if I have to risk my own life, I need to save you, Maka.' _Kid thought back to her. He was using every once of energy that he had. All the Shinigami power he had was going into this.

_'Don't be a selfish idiot.' _Maka said, growling. There was the old Maka, always putting everyone else before herself.

_'Maybe you should be once in a while.' _He pushed everything into this last burst. He started breathing heavy, but Maka's breath started to increase, her wound closing. Bright green eyes opened as Kid dropped her hand, breathing hard. He opened his own yellow eyes and met hers.

"Hey there." He said breathlessly. Maka sat up, touching the spot where her wound once was. "You are a mess."

"Look how weak you are!" Maka said, putting her hands on his shoulders. They completely forgot that Liz and Patty were even there.

"I'm fine, Maka. It's okay as long as you are. Besides, I'm a Shinigami."

"That doesn't mean you can't die." Maka said, looking him deep in the eyes.

"I'm the bringer of death. Besides, I would die for you Maka. I planned on dying when I gave you that charm. I had a feeling something would go wrong. And I was ready to give my life to save you. You're an Angel, Maka. You have the soul of one. I have the soul of a demon. Which one would people rather have walk the Earth?" Kid spoke, holding her gloved hand in his.

"The demon. I would want you here." Maka said quietly. "You have done so much for me. You have protected me even when you could have died. This isn't the first time. You have endured beatings for me. How can I repay that?"

Kid knew just then how she could. It was like no one else was in the dark room with them. Kid reached for Maka's chin, pressing his lips against her's. She didn't seemed shocked like she would be. Instead, she wrapped her thin arms around his neck and kissed him back. Liz and Patty took that time to leave the room. As they broke from the first kiss, they immediately went back for another. Maka ran her fingers through his hair, the hair that he hated so much. Kid rested his hands on her waist, the waist that once held an injury.

As they parted, this time they stared into each others eyes. Kid had a light blush on his face, as did Maka. But, she made nothing of it and kissed him again on the cheek. Maka stood from her spot and held out a hand to Kid, as if he was the one who was hurt. Kid took it and stood from his crouched position, never breaking eye contact.

"I'd give my life for you too. Because I like you." Maka said, but she could barely make out his face.

"Just like?" Kid's deep voice joked.

"Love is just a word, isn't it?" Maka turned and walked out of the room to meet up with Liz and Patty. Kid stood in the room for several more seconds, staring at where Maka once stood.

"Yeah, but it means so much to me."

* * *

Well, I branched out! It's not KINGDOM HEARTS!

Right now I am going through a Soul Eater obsession. I love Soma, but I like KidxMaka too. And I have had them in my head all day, so I had to write them. I hope it was good. I spent two hours on this.

Review!!!


End file.
